Not So Innocent
by homocupcakes
Summary: Ryou is not as innocent as everyone thinks, but how can he prove it? Warning: Extreme Violence, Torture, Ryou is totally OOC, and character deaths in the later chapters. Rated M -REWRITE-
1. Chapter 1

******EDIT: I'M LOOKING OVER THE ALREADY PUBLISHED CHAPTERS AND FIXING SOME MINOR MISTAKES BEFORE I FINISH UP CHAPTER 4 SO JUST BE PATIENT.**

**Disclaimer in profile.**

**GreedyEmo: **And we're back! *does happy/rain/random/bored-as-fuck/yaoi dance* (seriously it's just the 'Running Man') **Ryan: **IT'S A CROSSOVER! **James: **FUCK YEAH! **Jade: **Are you boys done? **GreedyEmo: **Sorry 'bout that. Just a little excited. So to save time I'm just gonna list the pairings I'll use here:

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: **Bakura/Ryou Yami/Yugi Kaiba/Jou Anzu/NOBODY! (HAHAHAHAHAHA...)

**Naruto: **SasuNaruSasu ('Cause it's just right and I really don't mind who's top or bottom; they both seem pretty versatile to me.) Lee/Sakura (Probably not a main pairing but you'll see it in here anyway)

**OC's: **Ryan/James (Because James was created to be Ryan's boyfriend in one of my original stories ans he just stuck with me)

**There will be more pairings added to this list later but for now I'll leave it at that. **Anyways. Enjoy the new-and improved **Not So Innocent**!

* * *

**YU-GI-OH!**

"Poor Ryou, I don't know why he puts up with it," said Yugi as Ryou walked away. He couldn't help but laugh inwardly.

'D'you hear that Bakura? Those idiots actually think you're abusing me' He said through the mind link. A snort from the other end told Ryou that he's just as amused as he was. 'Well if I'm abusive then you're a masochist' came the spirit's deep, clear voice.

Ryou smirked to himself. He was, in fact, something of a masochist; he didn't know where it stemmed from; all he knew was that he craved the attention Bakura gave him when he cut him, when he cut himself, and most of all, the way Bakura would lap up the blood from his skin and caress his body afterwards. Ryou groaned quietly at the thought and hurried faster to the bathroom. He stepped in front of one of the sinks and splashed cold water on his face, then looked up at the mirror and glared at his reflection, his soft featured making it more like a pout. 'Yugi and that stupid gang of his can just fuck off' thought Ryou bitterly, 'Do they think I'm stupid or something? That I don't know what happens if I piss Bakura off? Obviously I know, that's why I do it. Of course that little twit can't see through his shitting rainbows and roses to realise that not everyone wants to be part of his little _circle of friends_. Always asking why I let Bakura do that stuff to me, why I don't stand up to him. Because I fucking like it, that's why!'

Ryou pushed off the counter that the sinks rested in, and then made his way out of the bathroom and up to the roof, deciding to kill some time until the end of the day.

* * *

**GreedyEmo: **...and I'm still notorious for short chapters. Gimme a break people, it's only the introductory chapter! So... Did anyone spot the differences? Review or I'll make Sakura the hero.  
**James: **The scariest part is, he'll actually do that if he doesn't get reviews... *sigh* such a diva.


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT:** **I'M LOOKING OVER THE ALREADY PUBLISHED CHAPTERS AND FIXING SOME MINOR MISTAKES BEFORE I FINISH UP CHAPTER 4 SO JUST BE PATIENT. ALSO LOOK AT THE AN AT THE BOTTOM FOR INFO ON MY OC'S ALTERNATE NAMES DURING THIS FIC. **

**GreedyEmo: **Quick question. Have you guys ever listened to Gackt whilst writing a fic? Seriously, because of him I managed to type about 75% of this chapter in one sitting.

**Kaname: **Are you done having fantasies about Gackt and Chacha yet?

**GreedyEmo: **Nope *Stares off into space for about 5 minutes*

**Ranmaru: **Er... Red? Red? Red! EVAN!

**GreedyEmo: **What?

**Midori: **Dude you totally zoned out.

**GreedyEmo: **Eh? Sorry. *wipes drool* Hehe. Anyway, Chapter 2. Longer than the last chapter by a mile. Only this and chapter 3 before we start getting into the Naruto fandom. Which I will probably ask **Ninjakittee **for help/advice. xD. Warnings aren't really necessary considering this is a re-write. Just Character death and swearing.

* * *

**YU-GI-OH!**

Bakura checked the clock in the living room and growled. The little bastard was supposed to be home an hour ago.

'Aw, worried about me?' asked Ryou from his end of the mindlink.

'Please,' he replied, rolling his eyes. 'I'm going out and I didn't want _you_ to worry about _me_'

'Yeah, sure whatever,' he said casually, 'I'll be home in about five minutes anyway,'

Bakura growled slightly at the tone of voice and flopped down on to the couch.

"I'm home!" Ryou shouted as he opened the door.

Bakura had barely muttered out a welcome home before he had sped past Ryou and out of the door to meet Marik at the club. Ryou sighed and trudged up the stairs to take a shower, Yugi's conversation during break still fresh in his mind.

'Fucking idiots,' he thought stepping under the hot spray, he tipped his head back and let the water soak his hair.

Ryou had hoped that a nice, hot shower would have helped his anger, but 15 minutes later, Ryou was still pissed. Sighing, he quickly dried his hair, threw on some clothes, and walked out the door, hoping the night air would calm him.

Oh how wrong he was.

He was so lost in thought that he failed to notice the car speeding down the road and quickly jumped back on the pavement to avoid being knocked down.

"Watch where ya goin' ya fag!" shouted the angry driver. Ryou flipped him off and carried on crossing the street. He has a vague idea of where he was going but his main goal was to get away from all the stupidity.

"Ryou!"

Speaking of stupid; was that Anzu's voice that he heard?

"Ryou! Ryou! Hey wait up!"

He stopped and turned around, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Haha. For a second there I thought you were ignoring me."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" He said, sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Anyway, my cheer practice has just finished and my mom said she'd pick me up but she hasn't so-"

'And there she goes,' thought Ryou, 'off on one of her insanely long stories about what should have happened but didn't and how she found a way around it because that's what she's best at; finding something good in a bad situation, blah, blah, fucking blah. Someone should tell her that no one actually gives a flying fuck about her!'

"It's just like that time when I-"

"Anzu, do me a favour and shut the hell up!" he finally shouted. Anzu looked at him confused.

"Well," she scoffed, "what crawled up your ass and died?"

Ryou sighed bitterly, "It's just been a long day; homework, exams, Bakura's pissing me off again-"

"I knew it would be his fault," she said, interrupting him, "Honestly, Ryou I don't know why you don't just break up with him already. I mean he's rude, arrogant, obnoxious, lazy, creepy, he's always drunk, has not morals, and he-"

*SLAP*

Anzu clutched her cheek eyes widening as she looked at Ryou who was panting, fists clenched at his sides.

"That's enough!" he shouted, taking a step towards Anzu. She slowly backed away, wanting to put as much space as possible between her and the angry teen. "What the fuck do you know?!" He walked towards her, effectively backing her into the wall of an alley. "You don't live with him, hell, you don't even talk to him, so don't you dare say anything about him!"

"Ryou, I-"

"SHUT UP!" He slapped her again, this time knocking her to the ground. He looked at her, lying on the ground, staring up at him in fear. Something inside him snapped. He crouched down and picked up a metal bar that was lying on the ground, took aim, and swung at her stomach. The sound it made as flesh met steel was music to Ryou's ears and it made all his anger and adrenaline rise to the surface. He took another swing, then another, and another. He carried on until Anzu was a cold, bloody mess on the concrete. He stumbled away from the body, dropping the bar, and ran out of the alley and down the street.

'Shit!' He thought, 'what have I just done! I've just killed her; Anzu, sweet, innocent, Anzu. FUCK! I've brutally murdered a good person in cold blood!' Ryou, kept running, apologising quickly whenever he bumped into someone. His lungs were burning and his muscled were starting to hurt, but he couldn't stop, not now.

'I have to turn myself in. Yeah, that's what I'll do. But what about Bakura, he wouldn't last two days without me.'

Ryou doesn't have time to swerve when the man on his thoughts suddenly stepped out of a bar and Ryou collided with him. Ryou stepped back, grabbed his arm, and began pulling him along, running in the direction he'd previously come from.

"Ryou, what the fuck!"

"No talking, just running!"

He quickly found the alley where he'd left the body and pulled Bakura inside.

"Jesus Ry, are you gonna tell me what that was about-" he stopped when he saw the corpse. "Ryou? Ryou please tell me that that's not..." he trailed off when he saw Ryou's sombre expression. "Holy shit! What happened?"

Ryou took a deep breath and looked away from the body, lifeless eyes still staring at the sky in fear, "I k-killed Anzu..." he whispered.

* * *

**GreedyEmo: **HAHAHAHA! DIE ANZU DIE! Wow. I have to be the only person who would write death and horror during christmas. Ah well, if any of you are interested there's a Junjou Romantica christmas fic entitled 'Mistletoe' on my profile. Check it out please!

**Midori: **He also forgot to mention in the AN at the top that James, Ryan and myself will all be using our Japanese names from now on, during this fic, as it is set in Japan or at least in Naruto-verse Japan, but there'll be more detail on that in chapter 4. See the profile for the names.


	3. Chapter 3

******EDIT: I'M LOOKING OVER THE ALREADY PUBLISHED CHAPTERS AND FIXING SOME MINOR MISTAKES BEFORE I FINISH UP CHAPTER 4 SO JUST BE PATIENT.**

******GreedyEmo: *crying due to lack of reviews* Why you no review? No seriously, I don't want to sound like an attention-whore or something but when I see that my story has a certain amounts of hits and visitors and only 2 reviews (by the same f-ing person -much love to ****Ninjakittee **by the way) then I get pretty annoyed. I mean I do like to see my work acknowledged which is pretty much the purpose of this site and when people aren't reviewing I feel like there's no reason to even post it here.

**Midori: **Are you done being all emo-fag now?

**GreedyEmo: **Hey that was a serious message!

**Kaname: **Yeah Midori, don't pretend you're not pissed about it too.

**GreedyEmo: **Anyway, on with the show.

* * *

**YU-GI-OH!**

_Previously_

_"Jesus Ry, are you gonna tell me what that was about-" he stopped when he saw the corpse. "Ryou? Ryou please tell me that that's not..." he trailed off when he saw Ryou's sombre expression. "Holy Shit! What happened?" _

_Ryou took a deep breath and looked away from the body, lifeless eyes still staring at the sky in fear._

_"I k-killed Anzu..." he whispered._

"What?" he asked shocked. Ryou shook his head and swallowed loudly.

"I... I didn't mean to... she was- and I -it just..." Ryou stopped and broke into quiet sobs. "What am I gonna do? I'm gonna go to jail aren't I. I'm so scrawny and weak and I'm gonna go to jail with all of the psycho's and serial killers and- oh my God I'm gonna get raped in jail aren't I?!"

Ryou was hysterical, his breathing and heart beat sped up; he was having a panic attack. He dropped to his knees and Bakura was there with him a second later, pulling him close.

He made shushing noises and kissed the shorter boy's forehead, a rare gesture but necessary in getting Ryou to calm down.

"Look," he said, "we'll fix this. No one has to go jail; no one has to know it's you." He stood up and walked over to the metal bar resting near the body. "Is this what you used?"

Ryou looked up and nodded. Bakura picked it up and wiped any finger prints off with his jacket, careful not to get blood on it. He then turned back to Anzu and started rummaging through her pockets; he let out a quiet "Aha" and produced her purse, before stepping back to admire his handiwork. "There we go, now it's just a mugging that that got a little out of hand."

Ryou looked up shocked. "You can't be serious. I've just murdered an innocent woman and you're going to make it look like someone mugged her?!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you out, but if you wanna be some gorilla's bitch***** then by all means, turn yourself in!"

"No wait. I'm sorry this is all so weird for me. I mean... I _killed_ her-"

"And no one has to know. Look, when the police find this, they'll arrest the nearest hobo, and we, or should I say _you_, get off scot-free."

Ryou still looks unsure. Bakura walked over to him and kissed him.

"Look, what's done is done. In the meantime, we have a purse full of money to spend."

Ryou rested his forehead on the other's shoulder and let out a small chuckle. "You're not normal", he joked quietly.

"You love me anyway."

They kissed again and Bakura pulled Ryou out of an alley and hailed a taxi, laughing sadistically. The car sped away as the couple started making out in the back seat, unaware of the eyes following them; the eyes that just saw everything.

* * *

***We were watching Shawshank Redemption and my friend said that Andy was going to become "some gorilla's bitch". Needless to say it was her first time watching the film**

**GreedyEmo: **Cliffhanger! (again) Next chapter will be the introduction of Naruto characters so I'll explain more about the stories setting then.

**Ranmaru: **And for anyone reading and enjoying this fic, spread the word and let people know about it please. Thanks. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**GreedyEmo: **Well, I promised Naruto characters and here they are, I wasn't sure if I was completely accurate about them being in Earth Country but right now I don't give a fuck. Apologies for the long wait between chapter 3 and now (I can only imagine that the fans of **Drowning Lessons **are livid and are preparing plans for my painful death as we speak). I've also edited some of the minor errors in the previous 3 chapters. Anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

**NARUTO**

Sasuke scoffed as he kicked a pebble and watched it soar across the path.

"Remind me to never again accept a mission to Earth Country," he muttered to Naruto.

"Oh come on Sasuke, it's pretty impressive how they manipulated earth to make it strong like this. In fact, we passed some pretty cool-looking buildings, maybe we could..."

Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke dropping to one knee and slamming a fist into the ground. The resultant force caused the buildings around them to shake slightly and a large dent was left in the pavement.

"Can't be that strong," said Sasuke, standing up, "anyway, we're not here to sight-see; we're here for a mission, loser."

"Oh come on, Sasuke!" said Naruto, throwing an arm around the raven's shoulders, "all we gotta do is find Pervy-sage's relative and take him back to Konoha with us, no problem. He's not even a ninja so it's not like he's gonna fight back. Look, there he is now!" He pointed down the street to where a white-haired teen and his look-a-like were walking into an alley.

"What do you think they're doing?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know but that other guy looks dangerous."

They looked at each other before leaping up onto a rooftop to watch. Sasuke, Sharingan activated, surveyed the scene below them with interest, listening to what the two teens were saying.

"What am I gonna do? I'm gonna go to jail aren't I. I'm so scrawny and weak and I'm gonna go to jail with all of the psycho's and serial killers and- oh my God I'm gonna get raped in jail aren't I?!" The shorter of the two was panicking, on his knees and waving his arms frantically to emphasise his point.

Sasuke watched as the darker pulled the hysterical boy to him and kissed his forehead in an attempt to quiet him down.

"Look," he said, "we'll fix this. No one has to go to jail; no one has to know it's you."

Sasuke looked on as he watched the taller of the two pilfer through the dead woman's pockets and pull out the contents. There was some quiet mumbling that he could barely make out before the smaller one yelled in outrage.

"You can't be serious. I've just murdered an innocent woman and you're going to make it look like someone mugged her?!"

Sasuke blinked at the revelation and settled down to listen as the tall guy started muttering something.

He watched the rest of the exchange in silence, sharing occasional glances with Naruto as they both began to realise the gravity of the situation. When it was over he sat back on his heels and waited for his team mate's opinion. Naruto, who had stayed silent throughout the conversation, growing more and more apprehensive, watched the duo walk quickly out of the alley and turned to Sasuke, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"This may be a little difficult," he said, giving a nervous laugh.

* * *

**GreedyEmo: **I know, I know; very short. You guys understand why though right? If it was any longer it would have been awkward reading. Don't hold out much hope for Chapter 5 being done anytime soon; I have to work on my sister's tattoo and I'm so behind on Photography work that I'm expecting them to kick me off of the course any day now, so any free hours I have for writing are few and far between. Fingers crossed for before the end of October though.


End file.
